This invention relates to a holder for a striking board and, more particularly, to a holder for a karate kick board.
In karate training, it is conventional for one or more persons to hold one or more kick boards while a student attempts to break the board or boards with a kick. As the boards are kicked, there is danger of injury to the hands of the persons holding the boards. Such danger is created when the boards break or if the student misses the boards with a miskick.
Holders for karate boards are disclosed in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,803; Squire U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,646; Dibartolo U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,504; Gecht et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,730 and Dignard et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,630. The holders disclosed in the Smith and Gecht et al patents are hand-held holders but are adapted for use with simulated striking boards rather than actual karate boards. Moreover, these holders are of relatively complex construction and require rather cumbersome-to-operate clamps for holding the boards.